Bicycles
Bicycles is the 12th episode of Synopsis After Peppa gets teased for having a "baby bike", she asks Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig to teach her how to ride her bike without stabilizers. Summary Peppa and George are preparing to ride their bikes. They go down the hill and ride past Daddy Pig's giant pumpkin as Mummy Pig compliments it. Daddy Pig claims that he can only grow Pumpkin as Peppa and George keep riding, soon being joined by their friends on the nearby hill. Peppa teases George by calling him slow, since he uses a baby bike and is a lot slower than they are. After he reaches the top of the hill the children decide to have a race to the Pumpkin. Peppa warns everyone to be really careful though, to avoid running into the pumpkin and upsetting Daddy Pig. George is riding the bike slowly down the hill. By the time they get to the bottom of the hill Peppa says that George's bike is a baby bike since it's so little. But Danny points out that her bike is still a baby bike too since it has stabilizers on them, which theirs lack. They decide to ride back up to the top of the hill and invite Peppa, but she tells them that she doesn't want to. So they leave. Peppa tells Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig that she doesn't want to use her stabilizers anymore and at first they worry she isn't ready, but she insists that she will be fine. So they agree to take them off, where she proceeds to fall over. With some help she is able to learn how to ride the bike and they compliment how well of a job she is doing. Excited, Peppa goes to join her friends and show them that she has learned to ride the bike without her stabilizers. So they decide to race again, and again they decide to go to the Pumpkin. They start their race to see who can go the furthest and Peppa speedily rides past her friends, who have all stopped at this point. She keeps going while not paying attention but by the time she realizes what she's about to do, she shoves the breaks on and is sent flying through the air, landing on the Pumpkin and breaking it open. Everyone is shocked by this and Peppa sadly apologizes for what she did. But Daddy Pig tells her that she is more important so he isn't upset over the Pumpkin, but he warns her to pay more attention the next time. Peppa promises she will and they decide that with the Pumpkin broken open, they can make some pie now and because it's so big, there's enough for everyone, causing them to cheer. Characters *Peppa *George *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Candy Cat *Danny Dog *Suzy Sheep *Rebecca Rabbit Quotes Trivia *This episode can be found on the Muddy Puddles video. *Originally when this episode aired, the children did not wear helmets. After complaints came in, this episode, among others featuring bikes or scooters were edited to feature helmets.